


72 Hours

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	72 Hours

72时间。

夏夜，雨后。闷热无比，柱间身上盖着的薄毯早就不知道被他踹到什么地方去了，但是他还是被热醒了。他伸出胳膊去抱睡在自己身边的扉间，他弟弟平日里体温就比较低，但是指尖触碰之下，却是滚烫的皮肤。

糟了。

怪不得刚才柱间来来回回的翻身，扉间一点反应都没有。自己的弟弟睡眠很浅，若是往常他早就醒了。翻过扉间的身体让他平躺下来，柱间伸手探着他的额头，果然是发烧了。伸手把床头的台灯打开，暖黄色的灯光照着扉间因为发烧而变得微红的脸颊。

叫了几声扉间的名字，而扉间只是含糊不清的应着，嘴里不知道在说些什么。柱间立刻从抽屉里翻出了体温计和退烧药，倒了一杯水把退烧药喂下去之后，又拿了块湿毛巾，盖在了扉间的额头上。

似乎是舒服了一点，扉间的呼吸变得比刚才要稍微平稳了一点。

看着墙上的时间，距离天亮还有一段时间。

柱间一条腿从沙发上滑了下来，他无意识地翻了个身，咚得一声从沙发上滚到了地上。自己的肩膀和地面进行了亲密接触，有些疼。他爬起来看了看茶几上的闹钟，他在闹铃响起十分钟之前就醒了。

没关的电视里还在播放着一些电视广告，只要998的声音从里面传出来。

给自己倒了一杯水之后刚喝了一般，柱间突然冲向自己的卧室，但是在门前的时候又突然停了下来，他慢慢的按下了房门的把手，轻轻地推开了门。蹑手蹑脚的走到自己弟弟身边，柱间一只手去摸扉间的额头，一只手搁在了自己脑门上。嗯，已经没有半夜的时候那么烫了。柱间松了一口气，刚把手收回来的时候。扉间也醒了，他睁开眼，看着柱间正对着他微笑。

“早上好。”柱间说。

“早上好。”

烧刚退，一早起来也没有什么食欲的扉间，吃着冰箱里剩下的白粥。而他对面的柱间则低头猛吃，煎蛋，培根，一大杯咖啡下肚，最后嘴里咬着半片吐司开始穿着火影的忍服。这些都解决之后，扉间的那碗白粥还剩下一大半，而扉间也准备出门了。

但是柱间把嘴里的那半边吐司捏在手上，指着扉间说：“你，今天休息。火影命令。”

“嗯……哦。”扉间点头。

柱间推开家里的大门，嘴里嚼着吐司，口齿不清地对扉间说：“我出门了。”

而扉间则靠在墙上冲他挥手：“一路走好。”

60时间。

在去火影室的路上，扉间突然停下了脚步，他转过身，看到两名忍者略显尴尬地站在他身后。他双手交叉抱着胸，问：“你们在干嘛？”

两名忍者你看我，我看你，半晌，支支吾吾地回答：初代大人吩咐我们，不要让扉间大人您去去工作。

扉间挑起一边眉毛。

一副你们就算想拦我但是能拦得住吗的模样。

两个人连连摇头，拦不住。

扉间叹了一口，只是休息一天，应该也不会有什么，如果他执意去工作，也会给这两个人带来麻烦。在街上又转了一阵子，扉间就回家了。

48时间。

在床上只躺了几个小时之后，扉间就开始去书房找事情做了。平日里他会把一些短时间完不成的工作带回来，而这一忙，就是一下午。

直到午夜，他也没等到柱间回来。不过扉间清楚，最近诸事繁忙，柱间也偶有在火影室住下的时候，估计他今晚也不会回来了。

原本想在沙发上再等柱间一会儿，但是扉间却一不小心睡着了。

夏日里在狭窄的沙发上睡到凌晨，扉间就热醒了。去洗了一把脸，看了一眼墙上的钟，柱间现在还没回来。一下子失去睡眠欲望的扉间，打开了电视，深夜放送的电视剧还没有魔性的电视广告好看：来自于风之国的忍者专业鉴定师为您推荐八心八箭两克拉，来自于风之国的顶级钻石……

不断重复的台词从电视机里传出来，扉间打开了冰箱，想找一点冷的东西喝。打开冰箱却发现无论果汁还是牛奶，全部过了赏味期限，甚至下面放水果的一层，也散发着生人勿近的气息。扉间这才发现，原来两个人平日里都已经忙到这个程度了么。

说起来，他们两个似乎最近，连见面的时间也不多。

40时间。  
虽然一整晚都在火影室里凑合了，要处理的文件还是堆积成山。柱间在火影室里自己休息的沙发上睡睡醒醒，直到第二天早上。该出任务的忍者小队都出发了，火影室里总算就只剩他一个人了。但是他还没有见到扉间的踪影，难道是还在睡觉？

按照扉间比自己还工作狂的属性，昨天强行让他休息一天他就已经受不了了吧。难道他的病还没有好？

有些担心的柱间抽空回家了一趟，推开家门的时候却发现空无一人。

家里里里外外跑了一遍，柱间确定扉间不在家。

最终他在冰箱上看到了一张便利贴，上面是扉间的字迹，写着‘任务中’。下面还写着一行小字，冰箱里有新买的果汁牛奶和啤酒。柱间打开冰箱，原本杂乱无章的冰箱里整整齐齐的摆着各种饮料。该清理掉的东西也都清理掉了，柱间叹气，这家伙就不能好好听话在家休息吗？自己的弟弟也大了不听话了啊。

而此时正在外面执行任务的扉间莫名其妙的打了个喷嚏。

开了一罐冰啤酒，柱间大口灌下去，冰凉的感觉直到胃里，整个人似乎都凉爽了不少。

坐下来稍微歇了一阵子的柱间突然一拍脑门，等等，扉间去执行什么任务了？

放下手里的啤酒罐，柱间又立刻返回了火影室。拉来相关的负责人问了一圈，也没听说有什么人是交给了扉间。最终一个少年忍者默默地举起了手，说道，那个。

顺着声音看起，柱间看到了一个黑发少年，相貌眼熟。他略微思考了一下，一拍脑门，这不是宇智波家的那个孩子，叫，叫做镜。前阵子一直由扉间作为老师带着，学习着忍术。而柱间在自己的记忆里搜索了一下，他还自己，他今天也应该出村去执行任务的，现在怎么会在这里。

宇智波镜解释道其实是扉间老师代替他去执行了这个任务。

柱间摸着下巴，上下打量着那个孩子，他记得那个任务是……翻开了任务信息，柱间准备了长篇大论，怎么能任务人员说换就换，连我这个火影都不通知一下呢。

镜说，我正在通知您呀。

……

35时间。

已经过了中午人最多的时候，几乎总是没有空位子的团子屋里也变得冷清起来。

柱间点了几串团子，一杯抹茶。

他想着应该回去的时候给扉间打包一袋团子回去。他举起手对着团子屋的老板说打包五串三色团子，却同时听到了一个熟悉的声音也在说，打包五串三色团子。

四目相对。

是之前那个宇智波的孩子，镜。

老板笑笑说，三色团子只剩五串了，不过他们马上就做好了，再等半个小时。

柱间看看时间，他现在应该就立刻回去了。

镜也说，自己马上要交接任务，就只有几分钟时间。

他看着柱间盘子里的酱油丸子，镜问道：火影大人，喜欢三色丸子吗？

柱间摆摆手：不，也不是。是买给扉间的。

这三色丸子是要买给扉间的，应该算是扉间小时候最爱吃的东西了吧。

镜歪头作思考状，从来没听老师说过喜欢吃团子哦。要说扉间老师喜欢的东西，应该是烤鱼吧。

这可是他小时候最喜欢吃的东西。柱间说。

但是啊，镜说，我可是听老师抱怨过不喜欢吃甜食呢。火影大人是不是从来没有问过老师现在是不是仍然喜欢吃团子呢。

柱间愣住了。

接着镜一脸微笑的说：那么，这五串团子我就买走了。谢谢火影大人。

看着宇智波镜拿到了团子立刻就用瞬身之术消失不见了，柱间突然大叫，啊，混蛋小孩。

不过，柱间陷入沉思，他真的不喜欢吃甜食吗？

30时间。

“……火影大人。扉间小队任务归来，现在进行报告说明。”

沉浸在文件的海洋里，柱间晕晕乎乎地扒拉开挡着自己眼睛的文件，嗯了一声。

“那么，由队长我，千手扉间开始进行汇报。”

嗯。柱间懒洋洋的说。

嗯？谁？队长是谁？一下子把头抬起来的柱间看到了站在桌子对面的扉间，他拿着一个卷轴正在说明着任务结果，但是一下子把柱间吸引过去的是扉间的右眼，正包裹着厚厚的绷带，而他原本所佩戴的护额也不在头上了。柱间仔细一看，他的护额正挂在他的腰间，而且已经断裂成两半。

难道他的右眼……？

根本没仔细听扉间说什么，柱间一下子从桌子里面冲了出来，他一把抓住扉间的肩膀，急切地问：没事吧？你受伤了吗？你的眼睛怎么了？难道是说……？不用担心，我一定给你治好！

火影大人一股脑的说了一大堆，扉间满脸问号。

小队里站在扉间身后的猿飞日斩举起了手，说，那个……

这个任务这么困难吗？你受了这么严重的伤吗？你的护额怎么也断掉了？是谁这么厉害能做到这一点的？怪不得你把宇智波镜换了下来自己去的吗？

哈？扉间低头看了看卷轴，又看了看柱间。一脸不解地说，你在说什么呢？

猿飞吸了一口气，再次说道，那个，火影大人！

柱间和扉间同时转过头看向他。

那个，是我，不小心用手里剑伤了老师的眼睛……猿飞的声音一下子又降了下来。

扉间过去轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，猿，不用自责，只是小伤。

等等等等，小伤？柱间把扉间拉回来，什么小伤？你看你脸上的绷带缠得这么厚，一定是为了安慰我才这么说的吧。扉间……柱间伸手，旁若无人的捧住了自己弟弟扉间的脸颊，接着说道，没事的，你兄长能承受住的，告诉我实话吧。

把柱间搁在自己脸上的手打掉。扉间无奈地说，你是笨蛋吗？

为了证明自己的话，扉间把脸上缠着的一圈又一圈绷带给拆了下来，说道，你看，小伤吧。

柱间看着他弟弟的半边脸，半天也没看到伤口在哪，难道是说，难道，扉间的右眼已经瞎了吗？柱间突然抱住了扉间，作大哭状。

好不容易把柱间从自己身上给拽下来，扉间指着自己眼角接近鼻梁的地方，对柱间说：在这。

把头伸过去，柱间看了半天，才发现在眼角，有一个超级小的口子。

而且已经愈合得差不多了。

柱间指了指那一大卷绷带，又指了指扉间的伤口，一脸懵逼。

那个。突然又有一个人默默地举起了手，柱间一歪头，看见了一个年轻的医疗忍者。那名忍者说，是……我第一次执行任务，有点紧张。流了……很多血，我就……

扉间叹了口气，说，兄长看你把人家吓得。只是一个小伤口，因为有点深，所以流的血有点多。他刚刚成为正式的医疗忍者，所以可能紧张就缠了不少绷带。

哦。柱间愣愣地说。

哦个鬼啊。笨蛋。扉间无奈地摇头。

那个，扉间哟，能不能不要当着你的学生这么说我啊。好歹……我是火影啊。

是是，火影大人。我接着进行任务报告。扉间再次打开了卷轴。

1时间。

彼此的皮肤贴在一起，就着上面的汗水摩擦着。柱间躺在沙发上，扉间两腿跪在他的身侧，低头和自己的兄长唇舌相交。

两个人挤在这个并不宽敞的双人沙发里。

柱间一只手握着扉间的腰侧，另一只手不安分得顺着衣服下摆伸进了进去，胡乱地摸着他的后背。每当扉间想结束这个漫长的吻时，柱间都要按着他的头继续，无法出声制止的扉间只能发出几声不满的鼻音。

抬起支撑着自己身体的一只手，扉间想直接把自己推离柱间，但是他刚刚要起身，柱间的两只手就一起搂住了他脖子，直接让扉间整个人几乎摔进了柱间的怀里。两个人离得更近了，这个吻也更深了。柱间像是要夺去他所有的口气一般亲吻着他，将他紧紧地抱在了怀里。

这个漫长的吻终于结束，扉间大口地喘息着，脸颊因为略微缺氧而染上了一点红色。原本想站起来的扉间，却被柱间抓住了双手手腕，他一边试着把手腕抽出来一边说：“放手。”

而紧紧地握着他手腕的柱间则面带微笑：“现在说些什么任性的话。”

“究竟是谁在任性啊。”

柱间伸手把扉间的上身穿着的衣服下摆卷了上去，露出了白皙而平坦的腹部。扉间的皮肤原本就比常人要苍白些，而他身上常年不见阳光的地方则是更加白的晃眼。手指一点一点地划过他的皮肤，然后搂住了扉间的腰。柱间坐直身体，向后移动了一点，把扉间抱在了自己怀里。

把扉间身上那件单薄的衣服卷到了胸口以上，柱间伸出舌头，开始舔舐着扉间的乳尖。他本身就皮肤白皙，那种地方的颜色也相当浅淡。被温暖而湿润的舌头包裹之下的乳尖开始渐渐挺立起来，感觉酥麻却又像是挠痒的时候避开正确位置，不满足的焦躁感一点一点地折磨着扉间的神经。

一边被柱间的舌头挑弄着，而另一边则在柱间手指的揉搓之下变得略微发红。几乎贴在扉间胸口的柱间能感觉到自己的弟弟的心跳越来越快，而且喘息的频率也更快了。

“已经……够了吧。”扉间终于忍不住想要让柱间停下来。

但是柱间明显不这样认为，他一边用指甲轻轻划着那翘立的乳尖，引得自己怀里的人一阵轻颤。

“够……唔！”就在扉间再次抗议的时候，柱间突然用牙齿咬住了他的乳尖，轻轻撕扯着，硬生生打断了扉间的话，取而代之的没能忍住而发出的声音。扉间就是在这种时候最为可爱。

“不用刻意忍着吧，想叫出声就出声吧。”柱间在他耳边轻声说。

果不其然，扉间的反应仍然不出意料。他像是害羞一般扭过头，只说了两个字：

“闭嘴。”

看到扉间有些发红的耳垂，柱间忍不住轻轻捏了一下。

柱间坐直身体，两个人艰难的在狭窄的沙发里移动着。帮助扉间把身上的那件已经皱巴巴堆在胸口的衣服给脱掉，柱间开始去脱他的裤子。

两个人在沙发上扭动了半天，才把扉间一个人脱干净，而赤裸着身体坐在柱间身上的这个认知让扉间觉得有些羞耻，尤其是柱间还整整齐齐的穿着衣服——

“为什么要……在这种地方？”柱间的手已经握住了他的阴茎，修长的手指完全得把还没有什么反应的分身包裹住了，常年战斗使得掌心的皮肤有些粗糙，上下摩擦着的触感让扉间的呼吸变得急促起来。

一边照顾着扉间的分身，柱间一边开始顺着扉间腰侧向后探去。

“我等不及了。”柱间说。

抱着扉间的腰，让他的身体往上挪了挪。柱间迅速的把自己的裤子也脱掉了，内裤脱掉的时候，已经半硬的阴茎一下子贴在了扉间两瓣紧实挺翘的臀瓣中。

“就是……卧室的距离。”扉间断断续续的争辩着，稍微有点赌气的把手伸到身后，握住了一直若有若无摩擦着自己皮肤的那个不安分的东西。

突然被扉间微冷的手掌握住，柱间倒吸了一口气。

扉间突然抬起了一点腰，扶着柱间的阴茎，准备硬生生的插进去。这个动作把柱间吓了一大跳，他搂住了扉间的腰，急忙说道：“等，等等。不行，你还没……”说着去够茶几上准备好的润滑油。

很久没有做过这种事情了，再加上一点扩张都没有做，分身只挤进去了一点点，扉间就已经疼得受不了了，括约肌被突然撑开，撕裂地疼痛让扉间一下子失去了力气，整个人蜷缩在柱间身上。

柱间吻着扉间因为疼痛而颤抖的肩膀，心疼地安抚着他，

“到底是谁在心急啊。”柱间轻声说着，捞着扉间的腰，把自己刚刚进入他身体一点点的阴茎拔了出来。他上下抚摸着扉间的后背，试图让他舒服一点。

把润滑剂拿到手，打开盖子，把透明而微凉的液体倒在手指上，柱间把涂着润滑液的手指伸向了扉间身后。

指尖轻轻地按压着入口，感受到了扉间下意识地缩紧了那里的肌肉。手指缓缓地打着圈，让他尽量的放轻松，加上润滑剂，柱间很轻松的伸进去了一根手指。

“已经，可以了吧。”扉间喘息着说道。

“你会受伤的。”柱间的两根手指在扉间体内滑动着，摩擦着他敏感的内壁。

即使这么说着，但是扉间明显已经快要受不了了，即使每次手指进出的时候，柱间都避开了他前列腺的位置，但是太久没做的那里已经变得非常敏感了。

“但是……”柱间还是有些迟疑着。

“进……进来。”

这两个字就像是直接敲在了柱间的心脏上一样，扉间的双眼蒙了一层水汽，虽然只是因为快感而有些迷茫的神色，但是在柱间看来，就像是在故意勾引着他一样。现在就算是他也无法拒绝了。

柱间稍微调整了一下两个人的姿势，扶着自己的阴茎，对着扉间后面的入口抬起了自己腰。

借着润滑液和刚才的扩张，阴茎一下子就进去了一半。

后穴突然被填满，发烫的阴茎将狭窄的甬道毫不犹豫地撑开，扉间的双腿酸软地无法动弹，支撑着自己身体的手臂也一下子失去了力气，他把头埋进柱间的肩膀，只能无声地喘息着。

柱间捏着润滑液的瓶子又在扉间的入口处倒了一点润滑液，用手指温柔地涂抹在连接处。他们果然太久没有做了……

抱着扉间的头，柱间一点点亲吻着他的耳朵，一路往下，轻声地安抚着他：“慢慢来。”

扉间‘嗯’了一声，缓缓地直起身体，身体的重量压着他把整根阴茎吞进了身体。

被汗水打湿的银发凌乱地贴在扉间的额头上，柱间伸手把他那几绺头发拨开，轻轻地在上面贴了一个吻。“可以了吗？”

“可……可以。”扉间回答。

“真的吗？”

“我说，你，温柔过头了吧？”

“是这样的吗？”柱间自顾自地说，“那么，”说着，他突然握住了扉间的腰，用力地向下一按，把他整个人完完全全地钉在了自己身上。

阴茎彻底贯穿了扉间的身体，瞬间的刺激让他差点仰身倒下去，要不是柱间还抱着他的腰的话。他向后仰着头，修长而白皙的脖颈完全展露在柱间面前。而柱间也根本没给自己的弟弟任何反应时间，一边引导着扉间一边自己腰上用力，规律地冲撞着。

“什……”连一个词都说不完整的扉间只能无力地被自己的哥哥带着，身体在柱间身上一上一下。每一次冲撞都像是要把他的声音搅得混乱，破碎。

温暖湿润的甬道包裹着柱间的阴茎，让他无限沉溺于这种温度中。

想要更多，想要把这个人整个揉碎，让他成为自己的一部分。让扉间趴在自己身上，柱间伸手托起了他的屁股，抬起来，几乎将阴茎全部抽出，然后再压下去。他知道扉间已经尽力忍着不叫出声来，但是喉咙深处藏不住的呜咽声还是背叛了他。

柱间伸出一根手指，不安分地探进了扉间的身体，当手指压在前列腺上的时候，扉间在柱间的怀里剧烈地抖动了一下。

“等……”

但是柱间没有给他说完的机会，分身和手指一起在他的身体里抽插着，扉间的身体变得紧绷起来，他的手突然抓住了柱间的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里，随着柱间的手指再次划过他的前列腺，扉间扬起了头，喉结滚动着。

在两个人身体之间早就湿漉漉的阴茎颤抖了一下，射出来白色的液体。

“好……快。”柱间愣愣地说，伸出手抹了一下自己的下巴，有一点液体直接溅到了他的脸颊上，他看着手指上沾着的液体，想都没想就把手指伸进了嘴里。

看到自己兄长的这个动作，扉间立刻拽住了他的手，“不要做这种多余的事情……”

“因为，想尝尝你的味道啊。”

“尝……味道。”像是受了什么冲击一样，扉间的眼神开始不知道往哪看才好了，他憋了半天，说道，“不要说这种恶心的话。”

柱间不由自主地笑了笑，故意地舔着自己的手指，就为了看到扉间别扭的表情。他用手指沾了一点自己胸口上的白色液体，恶趣味地伸到了扉间嘴边，“你要不要也尝尝？”

“开什么玩……唔。”扉间闭上嘴一边躲着，但是柱间却身下一挺，让扉间一下子露出了破绽。腥咸的味道在嘴里化开，扉间只能呜咽着含着柱间的手指。

一时间整个客厅里只剩下两个人粘腻的喘息声。

 

0时间。

洗完澡之后，扉间坐在沙发的另一侧擦着自己未干的头发。

柱间突然问，呐，扉间，你喜欢吃甜食吗？

也还好。扉间随口回答。

团子呢？

还行。扉间说。

诶？

怎么了？为什么突然问这个？

柱间尴尬地挠挠头，他说，那个，前几天，我遇到了你的学生，就是宇智波家的那个孩子，镜。他说你曾经说过不喜欢吃甜食。

嗯？我没说过吧。扉间思考着，他问，你们为什么会谈论到这个问题。

柱间就把当时的状况说了一边。

笨蛋吗你？明显是那孩子瞎说的啊，就为了买到那五串团子吧。再说了，如果我真的不喜欢，你每次买回来我就根本不会吃啊。扉间忍笑，你该不会是，吃小孩子的醋吧。

柱间气鼓鼓地盘起腿，回想起当时的场景。

喜欢。扉间突然说。

哈？柱间没好气的回应，你喜欢啥？团子吗？

嗯。扉间点点头。

然而我们木叶村伟大的初代火影大人，当时还沉浸在被一个小孩子给耍了情绪中，过了几天，才一个人在火影室里，捂着脸，意识到了当时自己的弟弟扉间是在说什么。


End file.
